Toko Week
by Liooness
Summary: Finally a week for us who love Toko! Hosted by LengTu on DA. Day 1: Nobility Day 2: Burned Day 3: Tea Day 4: Affection Day 5: Field Trip Day 6: Protection and Day 7: Wanted. Rated T for safety. R&R!
1. Nobility

A/N: Yay

A/N: Yay! Finally we get a week. For anyone else wishing to join in , LengTu on DA is hosting it and this is the order

Day 1: Nobility Day 2: Burned Day 3: Tea Day 4: Affection Day 5: Field Trip Day 6: Protection and Day7: Wanted

Also, I am a terrible artist, so any of those more artistically inclined who wish to draw a scene to any of my works, I have been asked before, please do so and let me know. I would love to see it. Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Avatar.

Toko Week

Day 1: Nobility

The war was over, and had been for nearly three years. Zuko sighed as he made his way from the throne room where his advisors and aides had all tried to influence his decision. He was firm in his beliefs and standing, and though he listened to the older men, he usually didn't do what they wanted. It had become much harder three months before when Mai had broken up with him, but they had started arguing at least six months before that and no matter what he had done, he couldn't make it work. But he had not had the strength to end it, especially after Mai's threat before he was crowned. Zuko made his way to his room, discarding his crown and robe as soon as he reached it, just plain tired of everything. He was tired of talks, men trying to influence him, men trying to get more out of him, and tired of all the nobles fawning over him and then turning around to try and stab him in the back to get what they wanted.

"Wow, you're beat," a female voice said from the shadows, stopping Zuko after he had taken a few steps into his room.

"Toph?" he asked, recognizing the voice of his best friend.

She stepped out of the shadows and he stopped and stared at how much she had grown. The little girl she had once been had changed dramatically into a young woman. And she was wearing a dress, with her hair long and straight, though her misty green eyes still held a spark of mischief and he saw her feet were still free of shoes as she slowly walked towards him.

"What? No welcoming hug for your friend?" she asked, a small smile starting to tug at her mouth.

Zuko smiled and met her halfway, hugging her close, missing her sarcasm and jokes after nearly a year of not seeing her.

"You've grown," he said as he stepped back, holding her at arm's length. "What's with the dress?"

"Yeah," she sighed, starting to look downcast. "You're now looking at Lady Toph Bei Fong."

Zuko was surprised and started moving towards a set of chairs near his desk. "What's wrong?" he asked with a slight tease to his tone. "You've always been a lady, you just never acted the part."

"Now I have to," Toph stated, frowning before pointing to one of the bottles on his desk. "That one, and make it strong."

Zuko nodded and poured two glasses of whiskey for them, holding one out to Toph before he sat. She took a large gulp and sighed as the alcohol hit her.

"Well, my dad had a heart attack, but he's doing better, and I have to run the business now. My parents introduced me into society this year and I absolutely _detest_ all these men fawning over me! They either treat me as if I don't know a thing, or they exclaim over how brilliant I am and then turn around to whisper and connive behind my back! I hate it! Why does nobility have to act that way?!"

"I'm in the same predicament," Zuko sighed before taking a sip of the whiskey. He usually didn't drink much, but after a day like the one he had, a drink was always welcome. "At least you don't act like most nobility. I know exactly where you stand."

Toph blushed and smiled before she got up to pour herself another glass. As she did, Zuko noticed that she had filled out quite well and his thoughts started straying as the little bit of alcohol he had started to affect him.

"In fact, I'm really glad you're here tonight. I almost went crazy with all the nobles saying one thing and meaning another today," Zuko said as he started relaxing more and watched Toph as she sat back down. Yes, she had definitely grown, in more ways than one, and he was glad she was there. She always knew how to ease the tension.

"Well, I know another thing that might make you crazy," she said with a sparkle in her eyes. She set her glass down and stood, walking towards him. She took his glass away from him and continued to smile as she took his hands in hers and made him stand up.

"Happy Birthday Sunshine," she said before she hugged him. She drew back slightly and Zuko looked into her green eyes, wondering what was going on in her mind until she kissed him. He was amazed at how much passion was in her kiss, and how aroused he became. He soon became lost in the kiss, not realizing what he was doing until she had backed him up to his desk and he found his hand trying to get under her dress. She abruptly stopped and stepped back, still smiling at him with the mischievous sparkle in her eyes as she casually straightened her dress.

"I'm still a noble, so I'll leave you to interpret what that means," Toph told him before starting to walk to the door.

Zuko stared after her, his mind still spinning from what had happened. He hurried forward and put a hand on the door before she could open it.

"If it means what I think it means, we have a lot more than trade agreements and talks to look forward to," Zuko told her when she turned her head to him, questioning him with her gaze.

She smiled and Zuko stepped closer to her. "In fact, I think we should discuss the merits of nobility more before you leave."

Toph smiled and Zuko stepped closer to her, pinning her against the door and kissing her as passionately as she had kissed him.


	2. Burned

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! For those I couldn't respond to, thank you! And JC, that is a good idea, but I don't know the naruto world well enough to do a crossover. Maybe you could write it. Well, Day 2! And don't forget to Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Day 2: Burned

She was still mad at him. He had burned her feet, her way of seeing the world, but he was doing everything in his power to make it up to her. Since he had returned with Aang from seeing the dragons and finding his fire again, he seemed more confident, and Toph loved watching him any way she could. He wasn't as mean as everyone had made him out to be, but it seemed he had changed a lot since they had all met.

"Hey Princess!" she called and smiled as she felt him wince at the nickname. "Bring me a glass of water!"

She heard him sigh and then a glass was in her hand.

"Can you please stop that?" he growled in a low tone.

"Nope," she replied, smiling sweetly up towards his voice. She took a sip and sighed at how cool and crisp the water was. He always got the best for her. "Now sit down and give me a backrub," Toph ordered.

She heard him give a frustrated sigh before she felt him move behind her and then his large, warm hands started rubbing her back expertly. She became more comfortable and leaned into his touch as he worked on a few knots.

"How long am I going to have to do this?" he asked.

"Until I say for you to stop. You're the one who burned me, remember?"

She heard him nod and she placed a hand on the ground, feeling his pulse and was sure he was sad about being reminded about that.

"I heard you were burned too," Toph said when he shifted to rub her lower back.

He stopped for a second before his hands continued again. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Bet you'd love them to do for you what you have to do for me," Toph teased.

He was silent for a minute, but continued to rub her back and moved back up to her shoulders. "No, I wouldn't," he finally said.

"Why not?" Toph asked, curious.

"It was worse," Zuko stated. "And he only wants to see me dead. The only thing I want from him is for Aang to stop him."

"Oh," Toph said, realizing Zuko was talking about his father, the dreaded Fire Lord Ozai.

"What happened?" she asked and he seemed to get confused. "I mean, how did you get burned?"

"I spoke out against him," Zuko said in a low tone. "Against his general's plan in his war room. And so I had to fight in an Agni Kai, a fire duel."

He drifted off into silence and his hands stopped and Toph just leaned back against him as she waited for him to continue. Zuko was so tense, and she also felt him trembling slightly. She reached to either side of him and picked up his hands with hers, feeling the calluses on them and placing them against her hands, comparing the sizes.

Zuko sighed before continuing. "I didn't know I had to face him, and when he appeared, I tried to beg forgiveness."

"It didn't work," Toph stated sadly and heard and felt Zuko nod, some of his hair brushing against her head.

"He told me that I needed to learn respect and suffering would be my teacher. As I looked up into his face, he blasted it."

"Can I see it?" Toph asked.

She felt him stiffen. "I guess," he said hesitantly.

Toph placed her left hand in his, palm up and he lifted his hand to his face and Toph felt the scar. She moved her fingers around gently and traced his scar, finding that it went to his ear. She felt him shift uncomfortably as her fingers moved behind his ear and she played with some of his hair before dropping her hand.

"Thanks," she sighed and just leaned back against him.

"Ok…uh, anything else you need?" Zuko asked her awkwardly.

"Nope, just stay where you are," Toph sighed, happy that he had let her feel his scar. "You're nice and warm. I like this."

He nodded and then seemed to relax as she leaned against his chest.

"You know, scars aren't something to be ashamed of," Toph said after a while. Zuko tensed and she laughed lightly. "I'll be proud to show off my feet as soon as they heal, saying to my kids one day, 'Look, I stood up to the prince of the Fire Nation, and now I have these scars from where he burned me'."

"Yeah, and I have the bruise and a scar from where your rock hit me in my chest," Zuko said with a small smile. "I'll be able to show that I stood up to the great Toph Bei Fong, master earthbender."

She was shocked that he was starting to smile and joke with her and relaxed further into him, enjoying getting to know the moody firebender. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, let alone him, but she was starting to like him. As she leaned against him and they talked more, Toph found she liked being burned by Zuko. The pain had been worth it to get to know him as she was. And it was nice to confide in someone who understood her as much as she understood him.


	3. Tea

A/N: Since this is a shipping week, there is a different story to each theme

A/N: Since this is a shipping week, there is a different story to each theme. I'll be skipping around a lot, and there's even an AU. So, on with today! Everyone else when they get a week for their pairing does a story like this, so here's my addition. Have fun and don't forget to review!

Day 3: Tea

"Is it ready yet?" Toph asked.

"No, not yet," Zuko said, some frustration in his tone.

Toph sighed and tapped her fingers against the table. It was her birthday, and since she was now eighteen, her boyfriend, the great Fire Lord Zuko, had said he wanted to make something special for her. From the sounds coming from the kitchen, Toph knew he was having trouble, but he had refused help and had even kicked her out of the kitchen. They both knew he was a terrible cook, but he said he had something special planned and refused her help. Toph let her feet fall to the floor and felt Zuko rushing through the kitchen, hurrying towards one side, then stopping and hurrying back as if he'd forgotten something. She smelled something burning and winced as he dropped a large pot onto the floor.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Zuko said through clenched teeth. After a little more running around, he finally came out to her, holding a plate and a tea kettle along with two cups. This surprised her the most. Zuko hated tea.

"Happy Birthday," Zuko sighed as he set everything down and then poured the cups of tea.

"Thanks, Sunshine," Toph said sweetly before turning her head to 'look' at the food nervously. "Are you sure it's safe?"

He gasped in shock, but Toph knew he was playing as she was when he kissed her softly.

"I'll eat it first, and if I die, don't touch the food," he said with a small smile.

Toph laughed and punched his arm gently.

"But you have to try the tea first," Zuko said with a smile.

Toph studied him and moved to grab one of the cups. They were wood, but she had felt the ring in it from when he had placed it there before he brought everything out. But for Zuko's sake, she would act surprised. She blew on the tea to cool it and carefully took a sip, expecting bad tea like he always made. Thank the spirits that Iroh had banned his nephew from making tea and only let him serve it when they visited the retired general in Ba Sing Sae.

She was amazed at how good the tea was and took another sip, feeling Zuko get excited as she drank more and reached the bottom. She felt the ring bump against her lip and acted shocked as she set the tea cup down and picked the ring out, feeling it. It was just the way she wanted, a gold band with an emerald in the top. But she was surprised as Zuko kneeled and took her hand in his.

"Toph, I know this is asking a lot of you. I love you, but I don't want you to feel trapped. If you don't want to do this, we can find another way, but…will you marry me and become my Fire Lady?"

Toph felt tears come to her eyes at how well Zuko understood her. She nodded and kissed him soundly.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said and he took the ring from her and slipped it onto her finger. "I just have one question," she said as a wry smile started tugging at her mouth.

She felt Zuko tense and nearly giggled. "Who really made the tea?"

He laughed and rose to kiss her again. "Uncle gave it to me, and told me twenty times exactly how long I was to let it steep. He told me if I messed up, I wouldn't be allowed into the Jasmine Dragon ever again."

"Good for Uncle," Toph said and kissed him again before pouring herself more tea and turning to 'look' at the plate again. "Now for those, are you sure they're safe?"

Zuko just laughed and Toph laughed when he told her the cook had made them, not letting him near the cooking supplies, though he had accidently left them a little too long in the oven.


	4. Affection

A/N: Toph's kids I got from LengTu on DA. You should go check out their profiles. LengTu is an amazing artist, and was kind enough to let me use them. The other names are mostly from my other stories, but I'm bad at thinking up names. Thanks and please review!

Day 4: Affection

Toph sighed as the kids ran around her. It was her turn to watch the kids and she smiled as her son, Than, chased Katara and Aang's daughter, Katiana, around a tree, occasionally bringing fire to his fist as the little girl squealed in laughter and sent blasts of air back at him. Knowing they were ok, Toph focused on the other children. Her oldest son, Jin, was talking with Sokka's son, Koda, about ruling and what they had learned in their studies about history and government. Sokka and Suki's daughters, Shyanna and Kana, were playing with Katara's younger daughter, Angela, and Ty Lee's daughter, Tatiana.

Toph smiled as the young gymnast showed the other girls how to do cartwheels and they all did it, falling over and laughing at each other. Mai and Jet's son, Khan, was sparring with Haru and Ty Lee's son, Hakul.

"Boys, not so hard," Toph told them, frowning at them when they turned to her. They both nodded and started sparring with their wooden swords more lightly, though Toph knew they would be trying to kill each other again in a few minutes. Toph felt around more and smiled as she found her daughter, her youngest child, Yhun, playing by herself near the pond. But Aang's son, Gyatso, was watching the little girl. Toph concentrated on the two, and slowly Gyatso moved towards Yhun. Toph almost intervened, her daughter was so shy and reclusive around other kids, but somehow she stayed and let Gyatso play with her pebbles and marbles near the pond.

Glad that her daughter was finally playing with someone outside of the family, Toph scolded the boys again and then had to tend to a scrape on Angela's knee when the little girl didn't tumble right. Suddenly, Gyatso was crying and running towards her.

"Shh, shh, it's ok," Toph soothed as she felt her daughter follow Gyatso at a distance and watch him. "What happened?"

"Yhun…she…she hit me!" Gyatso cried and held out his right arm to Toph. "Here!"

"It's ok," Toph said as she felt the arm gently, rubbing it to make it feel better. "Yhun, come here," she called to her daughter.

She noticed the other children turning towards the confrontation and turned to them as Yhun approached her mother timidly.

"Kids, its ok, go back to playing," Toph told them, and surprisingly, the kids did, the girls pulling the boys into a game of tag.

"Yhun, what happened?" Toph asked her daughter as Yhun hung her head in shame.

"I hit him," the little girl said in a soft voice. "Like you hit daddy."

Gyatso was still sniffling as Toph felt Aang and Zuko coming out into the garden and watch the situation as it unfolded.

"Yhun, you know it's not nice to hit, but you should tell him why you did it," Toph told her daughter, trying to stay calm and firm even though a smile was tugging at her mouth.

Yhun nodded and turned to Gyatso. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I like you. Mommy hits daddy because she says it's her way of showing 'fection."

Toph nodded with a smile to her daughter and felt Yhun become happier. "Gyatso," Toph told the little boy as he wiped his nose. "I used to hit my friends in the arm when I was younger because that was how I showed affection. To show I liked them. But I don't want you two to hit anyone, even if you like them, ok?"

Both kids nodded and ran off to the pond to play again as Toph rose to greet her husband and friend.

"So, she is taking after you," Zuko smirked as he kissed his wife in greeting.

"Only a little," Toph smirked back to which Aang laughed.

Toph turned to the Avatar and punched his shoulder. "And I still care for you too, Twinkle Toes. Just don't let it get into your kid's heads that they can punch anyone."

"As long as we're all on the same page, that shouldn't be a problem," Aang replied, still laughing as he rubbed his shoulder before he moved to join the kids in their game.

Toph smiled after him and turned to her husband, hitting him as well, but much more gently than she had hit Aang.

"Glad to see I'm still on the affection list," Zuko stated before he kissed her again.

"You always are," Toph smiled as she watched her children playing with the others, especially her beautiful, shy daughter, Yhun.


	5. Fieldtrip

A/N: Now, for my AU for the week

A/N: Now, for my AU for the week. For those reading Fight or Flight, this could be seen as an extra chapter, but it's different. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Day 5: Field-Trip

He got onto the bus with dread. Zuko hated these school fieldtrips. They were long, tedious and boring. As he had figured, all the seats were full. Azula smirked at him as he walked by her and stuck her foot out. He tripped over it and glared at his sister as she, her boyfriend, Jet, and her friends laughed. Zuko just sighed and moved past them.

"Hey Hothead, you can sit here," a girl called from the back.

Zuko nodded and made his way past all the other people to Toph who scooted over to give him room.

"Thanks," Zuko muttered once he was seated and the blind girl nodded.

Mrs. Hama came onto the bus and clapped her hands together once, getting everyone's attention. "Very well, class. Everyone on their best behavior, and we're off to the tide pools."

Zuko watched her sit and the bus droned to life before it took off, slowly getting up to speed and merging into traffic. Zuko sighed and stared at his hands, his hair falling forward to cover his scar. Toph leaned back into the bus seat, relaxing as he heard her friends gossiping behind them.

"Hey Zuko, you ok?" Toph whispered.

"No," Zuko growled, hearing Aang and Katara stop talking to listen in.

Toph just shrugged and the rest of the bus ride went in silence until they reached the beach. Zuko ignored everyone throughout the ride, but glanced around discreetly. The biology class was a mix of sophomores to seniors, but Zuko was one of the few seniors besides Jet and Sokka. The smart girl, Katara, was actually there as an aide, and Azula and her friends were there because Azula had made sure she was always in the same class as her friends. The ride was long and dull, but eventually, the bus came to a stop at the beach. The class got off, instantly separating into their groups. Azula, Jet, and their friends on one side with several groups in the middle and Aang, Katara, her brother and Toph on the other side of the group of people. Zuko stayed behind the class, not associating with any group and just being alone and aloof.

"Ok class," Mrs. Hama said as she stepped to the front. "This counts for ten percent of your grade. I will pair you up, and then you will search for animals, draw, describe, and correctly identify them. It is almost low tide, so it is the perfect time for you to look through the tide pools. Remember, do not touch or disturb any of the marine life. That means you, Aang. Be back here by 2. The tide will be coming in and many areas will be cut off. And we must head back to school."

She then began to pair people up, the groups heading out as soon as their names were called. Zuko watched as his sister was paired with Ty Lee and Mai with Jet, then Aang with Katara and Sokka with Suki. Only a few people were left when the teacher called out his name.

"Zuko, go with Toph. She'll keep you out of trouble and you can spot and draw whatever you find while she identifies it."

Zuko nodded and followed Toph, already having his notebook and pencil on him.

"You can drop the tough act now," Toph said as she smiled back at him once they were alone.

"Finally," Zuko sighed, smiling back a little at Toph to which she just giggled.

He was glad Toph understood him. They had lived across the street from each other nearly their whole lives and had become fast friends when they were much younger. She understood his dislike for his sister and father since she didn't get along with her parents either. She never bugged him to join her other friends, and was always there for him when he needed someone to talk to, or just hang out with.

They reached a tide pool and Zuko stopped, kneeling to look at a fish.

"What's there?" Toph asked, stopping next to him.

"A fish," Zuko replied as he started to sketch it quickly. "A couple of inches long, green, with big blue eyes."

"An Opaleye," Toph said with a smile. "Or, _Girella nigricans_. It's a perch."

Zuko just nodded. "How do you spell that? The…"

"Scientific name," Toph sighed. "G i r e l l a, n i g r i c a n s."

"Thanks. Why do you even know that?"

"Because biology is fascinating," Toph shrugged and quickly took her sandals off, feeling the rocks around them with her toes.

"It's just stupid names, and memorizing everything," Zuko sighed as he continued to sketch and write the description of the fish stuck in the tide pool.

"Not that stuff, Sunshine. Biology itself is fascinating. It's the only science that doesn't have laws and rules."

Zuko glanced at her, confused, and saw her smiling as she felt the rocks just under the water line with her toes.

"I guess, but laws give you boundaries. They tell you where you can and can't go."

"And biology is all about the exception to the rule," Toph said as she started walking along the rocks to the next pool.

"Give me an example," Zuko said as he followed her before he spotted an octopus. He stopped and Toph did the same, heading back to him.

"Well, I'm blind, but my other senses are stronger, making up for my loss of sight so that I can still have a normal life and move around freely."

"I meant others," Zuko said with a small smile. "I already knew you were an exception."

Toph laughed and kneeled next to him. "What's there?"

"An octopus," Zuko said as he drew the small, purple creature.

"Ok, an example…" Toph said as he drew the octopus. "Well, a bumblebee shouldn't fly, monotremes are egg-laying mammals. Beetles are the largest and smallest of the insects, with the smallest being about the size of a pin-head. The larger a mammal gets, usually the longer the gestation, but whales have the shortest gestation for being so big and bear the most developed young,…"

"Ok, ok, I get it," Zuko said with a light laugh as he rose. "You win."

Toph smirked at him and they started walking further into the tide pools. They enjoyed the tide pools, Zuko drawing the creatures while Toph identified them, until a piece of seaweed hit Zuko on the head from behind. He scowled and turned around, finding Jet getting ready to throw another piece as Azula laughed. Mai and Ty Lee had smiles, but looked a little unsure as Zuko glared at his sister and her boyfriend.

"Well, apparently you still like the blind little brat," Azula said smugly.

"Leave Toph out of this," Zuko growled. "You just want to mess with me."

"Of course I do Zuzu," Azula stated in a bored tone before her smug smile returned. "But I want to play with her as well."

"Leave me alone!" Toph yelled from behind him. Zuko turned and saw Jet's friend, the giant called Pipsqueak, holding Toph off of the ground. Toph was getting some well-aimed kicks on the big guy, but he quickly compensated and started holding her at arm's length.

"Leave her out of this," Zuko growled at Azula and Jet.

"What, do you have feelings for the child?" Azula asked.

Zuko froze, but kept his expression stern. He did like Toph, she was the only one who understood him and took the time to listen to him. But only as a friend, right? Zuko continued to glare at Azula and Jet, but kept glancing at Toph. The rest of the class was off elsewhere and Zuko noticed the waves were starting to get larger. He knew it was almost time for them to meet the rest of the class at the bus.

Jet jumped towards Zuko, kicking towards his face. Zuko blocked and stepped over the pool he had been studying before stepping towards Jet, trying to punch him and throwing his notebook onto the sand. Jet blocked as Azula looked on with her ugly, smug smile. Jet punched towards Zuko's left side, thinking it was his weak side because of his scar, but Zuko grabbed Jet's arm and flipped the spiky haired teen over his shoulder and into a large pool. Jet's head went underwater and he came up quickly, trying to get an octopus off his face. Azula sneered as Jet tried to get the octopus off and Zuko turned back to her, starting to smile.

"Throw her into the ocean," Azula snarled to Pipsqueak.

Zuko glanced back at the big guy and saw him hesitating.

"Azula, maybe we shouldn't…" Pipsqueak started to say as Toph continued to try and kick him, but Azula glared at him and then Jet was up and had grabbed Toph. Zuko moved to stop Jet, but Azula hit him in his back, knocking him to his knees. He watched Toph struggle against the tall senior, and wanted to smile as Toph hit Jet in the groin. Jet doubled over but still managed to move back towards a large pool, holding Toph.

Zuko heard his sister coming behind him and pushed himself onto his hands, kicking at Azula with both legs. He kicked her in the stomach, she fell back and Zuko hurried into a standing position to see Jet holding Toph on a large rock at the edge of the tide pools with a switchblade knife to Toph's throat.

"Jet, maybe we should just stop now," Smellerbee said, sounding uncertain.

"No, throw her into the water," Azula snarled.

"We're not going to be a part of this," Mai said and Zuko watched Jet staring as his friends and Mai and Ty Lee left.

"Azula?" Jet asked, uncertainty starting to show in his eyes.

"Dammit! Throw her in," Azula snarled.

"Do it, and I'll kill you," Zuko growled to Jet.

Jet looked unsure, but before he could do anything, Toph had kicked down onto the instep of Jet's foot, elbowed him in the stomach and then grabbed the hand that held the knife and twisted it. Zuko could only watch as Jet fell to his knees, cradling his wrist as he pushed Toph away from him. A large wave hit the rock and washed over it, the spray hitting Zuko and Azula, causing the siblings to turn away from the spray. When Zuko looked back, he saw Jet clinging to the rock, and Toph being carried out to sea. Zuko ran through the tide pools, tripping over the rocks and jumped into the surf, trying to swim out to where he saw Toph struggling to the surface after another wave crashed over her.

Zuko dove under another wave and came up, but didn't see Toph. He dove under where he had last seen her and opened his eyes to the stinging salt water and saw Toph sinking under another wave. He swam towards her and grabbed her, struggling to the surface as Toph struggled against him.

"Toph, relax! I've got you!" he yelled as they breached the surface and she almost pushed him under again.

She stopped struggling against him and he spotted a large wave coming towards them.

"Hold your breath!" he told her right before the wave pounded on them.

The wave crashed onto them stronger than Zuko had thought it would, and pushed them towards the rocks. Zuko lost his grip on Toph for a second and saw her hit the rocks. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him as his feet hit sand and rock. He pushed them up towards the surface and grabbed onto the large rock which Jet had held her on.

"Toph, answer me," he said when she remained limp and unresponsive in his arms.

"Just let me rest," Toph said weakly.

"No!" Zuko shouted as he pulled them up the rock, holding on to both the rock and Toph as waves continued to pound on and around them. "Don't sleep, just stay with me!"

"Sure," Toph whispered, her voice hollow and distant.

Zuko finally reached the top and looked over Toph as he heard shouts coming towards them. He glanced at the tide pools where they had been and saw water covering just about everything as the tide came in and regained the beach.

"Toph, stay awake, you probably have a concussion," he told her as he looked her over. A small wound bled from the back of her head and her hair had come undone, hanging straight and clinging to her back and shoulders. She looked pale and coughed occasionally as her eyes tried to close.

"No, stay awake!" Zuko said frantically. "Why is biology fascinating?"

"Cause it is," Toph said weakly, but started to smile. "It's all about the exception. Like me, and you."

"What?" Zuko asked, startled by her answer as he saw people running towards them, led by a man looking similar to Katara and Sokka's dad.

"You," Toph said as she placed a hand on his scar. "You're nothing like your dad or sister. You're sweet and thoughtful and listen. I like that. I like you."

Zuko nodded, not able to talk as the guy made his way towards them. Zuko knew he liked Toph, but when her life had been in danger, his emotions had taken over and he knew he liked her more than as just a friend.

"It's ok," the man said as he reached them. "Hand her to me, and follow me. Step where I step and be careful."

Zuko nodded absently, handing Toph to the man. She seemed confused and didn't want to go, but clung to the man as soon as he had a hold of her. The man waited until a wave had hit the rock and sprayed all three of them before he started walking towards where most of the class was watching. Zuko stepped where the man did, and slipped a few times, but always caught himself.

"This next one is slippery," the man said as he stepped further towards the beach where the class watched.

Zuko nodded and stepped onto a rock, nearly slipping into a large pool as a wave crashed just behind them. Eventually both made it to the beach and Mrs. Hama kept the rest of the class back as the man laid Toph on the beach and started checking her.

"What happened?" he asked Zuko as he kept his gaze on Toph.

"She hit her head on a rock," Zuko stated as the man tried to get Toph to follow his finger as he moved it in front of her eyes. "That won't work."

"Why not?" the man asked, a touch of worry entering his tone.

Zuko smiled slightly. "She's blind."

The man turned to stare at Zuko in shock before he smiled and nodded. "All right. You stay here with her." He then turned to the teacher. "I suggest you get the rest of your students to the bus."

Mrs. Hama looked like she wanted to object, but started herding the rest of the biology class away from them.

"I saw what happened," the man said once the class was gone. "Young lady, you still with us?"

"Zuko there?" Toph asked faintly.

"Yeah, I'm here," Zuko told her gently, moving next to her. She held out her hand and he took it, giving it a gentle squeeze. The man watched them and smiled slightly.

"And your name, miss?" he asked Toph.

"Toph Bei Fong," Toph replied dryly. "Wow, my parents won't like this."

"No, they'll be angry at that young man and lady who caused this," he replied.

Zuko just watched as Toph started to smirk. "No, that I fell into the ocean and Hothead here saved me. They don't like him."

"I'm James Arnook," the man said, introducing himself. "Head curator and former lifeguard of the tide pools. Your father is a major benefactor. I'm sure he wouldn't hate this young man for saving your life."

"No, not for that. Dad just doesn't like Zuko," Toph said, still smiling. She winced and started to reach for her head. "Ow, major headache."

"She'll be better now," Arnook told Zuko. "An ambulance is on the way, I'm going to go meet them. Will you keep her awake?"

Zuko nodded and watched Arnook hurry away and looked back at Toph.

"You can drop the tough act," Toph smirked before she winced again. "I'm tired, can I rest now?"

"No, not yet," Zuko told her, feeling protective of her. "You didn't have to take Jet out like that."

"I can take care of myself," Toph stated defiantly.

"I know, but you got knocked into the water. Don't scare me like that again, ok?"

"Oh, and why not?' Toph asked with a challenge as she smiled sweetly up at him.

Zuko stared at her and smiled. "I don't know. I might have to date you."

Toph's jaw dropped, but before either could say anything, Arnook and the paramedics had reached them. Zuko stepped away from Toph, dropping her hand to which she pouted so that the paramedics could work.

"What's your name, son?" Arnook asked him as the paramedics put Toph on a stretcher and started hiking back to the parking lot.

"Zuko Agni," Zuko stated as he watched Toph leave.

"Go with her, I'll let your teacher know," Arnook said and when Zuko turned to glance at him, he saw the man smiling. Nodding quickly, Zuko hurried after the paramedics and rode with Toph to the hospital. They had him wait for an hour while they treated Toph, but then, the nurses let Zuko enter the room where she was and she smiled as she recognized his footsteps.

"Hey Hothead," she smiled, touching the bandage on her head gently. "Some fieldtrip, huh?"

"Yeah," Zuko said with a small smile. "You ok?"

She reached out her hand to him and he moved closer to her, taking her small hand in his.

"I'm ok, you really meant it earlier?" she asked, pulling Zuko closer to her as she kept her misty gaze on his face.

"Meant what?" Zuko asked, watching Toph blush slightly.

"You really want to date me?" Toph asked quietly.

"Yeah," Zuko said, feeling himself blush slightly. "I like you. So, will you go out with me?"

"Sure, Sunshine. As soon as my head stops hurting."

Zuko nodded and sat in the chair next to the bed, talking with Toph until her parents came in. Her dad was shocked to find Zuko there, but had already been told that Zuko had saved Toph and thanked the scarred teen. As Toph's parents started to lead her out, Lao turned to Zuko.

"Your sister has been given a severe punishment, and I know your father is away. Can we give you a ride home?"

"Sure," Zuko shrugged and followed them.

Toph smiled at him as they got into the back seat of the lexus. "My head doesn't hurt so much anymore," Toph told him. "When did you want to go out?"

"Tomorrow?" Zuko asked.

"As long as we don't go to the beach," Toph said with a shiver.

"No, I was thinking a movie. No killer waves or stupid sisters."

"Good, that sounds like a better fieldtrip," Toph said with a smirk. She reached out and found his hand and held it.

Zuko smiled and squeezed her hand. As much as he been scared while they struggled with his sister and Jet and then with the waves, he was happy he had gone on the fieldtrip. Getting closer to Toph and realizing how much he really cared for his only friend was definitely worth the drama. For the first time that day, he let himself relax, smiling as he held Toph's hand.


	6. Protection

A/N: Happy Halloween to everyone! Because my internet access is sporadic on the weekends, I'm giving everyone a treat by posting these now. So, enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Day 6: Protection

They were pinned, and both of them knew it. Azula had chased them down and though they had separated from the group to try and draw the princess away, both of them had underestimated her. Toph had found a cave and had dragged Zuko to it to escape the princess, but Azula had followed them and was blasting fire and lightning at the rock.

"Is there a way out?" Zuko asked as he pressed Toph against the back of the cave, trying to shield her from the heat of Azula's blasts.

"Yes…I'm…working on it," Toph growled as she shifted her feet, trying to find the softer earth to move it and create a way out for them. But it was hard to concentrate through the pain of several burns and a broken leg.

The rock around them shook and they both knew Azula had shot lightning at the rock they were hiding behind again. Dust and small rocks fell on them and Zuko tried to cover Toph again.

"She's after me," Zuko told Toph. "I can fight her and you can get away."

He moved to leave, but Toph grabbed his arm. "No way. I am not letting you go out there. She'll kill you as soon as you leave!"

"But you'll be safe," Zuko stated gently and he surprised Toph by stroking her cheek.

"But you'll be dead," Toph stated, clinging to his arm even more tightly. "I won't let you."

She continued to shift her feet and suddenly hit the wall behind her with her free hand, causing a shaft to appear behind her that led up into sunlight.

"Take that, and I'll take her out," Toph stated and Zuko started to object as another blast shook and heated the cave they were in. "I've taught Aang everything I can. But he still needs to learn firebending. I can do this."

Zuko just stared at the smaller girl before him and shielded her as more dust and rocks fell onto them. Her face was set in determination, though he could see tears starting to come to her eyes. They both knew that whoever faced Azula would die.

"Zuko, go," she said in a firm voice.

The cave heated up again and Zuko bent the heat away from them as he continued to shield them. He was about to object again when her hand moved from his arm to the front of his shirt and she pulled him down and into a kiss. It was simple and sweet, but she smiled as soon as she let him go and then kicked the floor with her uninjured leg, rocketing Zuko up into the shaft. He grabbed onto a few rock handholds and looked down the ten feet separating them as Toph struggled to get to her feet and into a horse stance.

"Come on Azula!" the earthbender shouted out. "Come and get me, unless you're too frightened! Maybe that's it. The great Fire Nation princess is scared of a blind little girl!"

The cavern shook again and Zuko held onto the rocks as dust fell onto him. He looked down again and saw Toph starting a move he had seen her do before and knew she was going to bring the cavern down on her and Azula as soon as the princess stepped in.

"Is my brother in there?" he faintly heard Azula call in.

"I'm here 'Zula!" he called and saw Toph frown up at him. "Come and get me!"

Another blast hit the cavern and Zuko waited until he saw Toph start moving, knowing Azula was coming in. Thinking quickly, the prince dropped down the shaft and picked up Toph, grabbing her with one arm and then started climbing up the shaft as lightning arced through the cavern, hitting where Toph had been moments before the cavern started collapsing below him. Toph struggled against him, but he continued to climb as rocks and dust fell on them and the cavern continued to collapse below him. With the last of his strength, Zuko pushed Toph up onto the plateau above them and almost fell back, but Toph caught his hands.

"No, you don't," she growled as she hung onto him. "You are not going to fall on me. Not after that!" He looked up into her misty green eyes that held so much passion, truth and pain in them and smiled.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to protect you," he said as he hung onto her hands, his feet trying to find footholds.

"Fat chance," Toph growled as she started pulling him up. Footholds appeared for him and he scrambled up and next to Toph as the ground they were on shook once more, the shaft collapsing before everything settled. Zuko fell onto his back on the ground next to Toph, completely exhausted and looked over at Toph as he caught his breath. She seemed sad, and he wondered why.

"You ok?" he asked.

"You wanted to protect me, and almost died so that I wouldn't," Toph stated, her voice distant.

"Yeah, that's what people do when they care for each other," Zuko said as he sat up, feeling every muscle ache as he moved.

Toph turned her face to him and he thought she looked confused. "You really mean it?"

"Did you mean it when you kissed me?" Zuko asked and watched her face for any change. She smiled slightly and blushed, feeling Zuko do the same.

"Maybe this will tell you," Toph whispered as she leaned towards him and Zuko felt himself leaning towards her and met her in a kiss. When they separated, Toph was grinning. "Well, hope you don't mind if I protect you sometimes as well," Toph stated before she turned serious. "Azula's still alive, but badly hurt. We should keep moving."

Zuko nodded and rose to his feet, helping Toph to hers. She tried to walk, but faltered with a grimace of pain as soon as she took a step. Zuko scooped her up easily into his arms and started walking, to Toph's protests.

"Let me do this, and you can rest so that you can protect us later," he told her before he kissed her lightly.

"Sounds like a plan," Toph replied with a content smile as she relaxed in his arms.


	7. Wanted

A/N: And now, for my favorite. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review!

Day 7: Wanted

"Damn idiot!" Toph hissed as he pulled her from rooftop to rooftop. "You should have thought this through!"

"I needed to make a last minute change," he hissed back to her. "I didn't expect the Dai Li to chase me!"

Toph stumbled after Zuko had pulled her into another jump between houses and Zuko caught her, stopping for a second. "Get on my back," he hissed.

Toph sent a couple of shingles to the Dai Li chasing them over the roofs and then climbed onto Zuko's back when he kneeled, clinging to him tightly as he ran over the rooftops. As he jumped between houses, she thought about how they had ended up in this predicament.

It had been five years since the war had ended, and the gang had met at Iroh's tea shop on the anniversary as they always did. But Toph knew Zuko had been distant. She had just thought it was about his break up with Mai and the pressures of keeping the peace, but then she had overheard him talking with Iroh after everyone had left about the rumors of his mother being in Ba Sing Sae. Toph had then started her own investigation, using her authority as a Bei Fong and war hero, but it hadn't gotten her far. She knew Zuko had snuck out of the teashop that night and had been trying to find him when she had felt the Dai Li chasing someone over rooftops.

It had come to a head when the Dai Li had cornered the man and he had jumped down and put his sword to her throat, taking her hostage. The Dai Li had called him the Blue Spirit, but Toph had known who it really was as soon as his feet hit the pavement.

"Play along," he had hissed to her and she had acted the scared lady being abducted and used as a hostage as Zuko had pulled her up onto another rooftop and after him, keeping a firm, but gentle, hold on her hand.

She clung to him again as he jumped between houses, barely making it and keeping his footing as he continued to run. She was glad she was still small enough where she could hold onto his back and not give him too much weight. And she was also glad he couldn't see her blush whenever she thought about how nice and warm his body was as she felt his muscles move. Toph had liked Zuko for years, but had blown it off as just another crush. But it had never gone away like her crush on Sokka had. Instead, it had only become stronger through the years.

"You know, this could have gone a lot smoother if you had been yourself," Toph growled to him after he jumped again.

"No, stealth is the only way to deal with these people. I've been trying diplomacy for years," Zuko stated as he turned sharply.

Toph heard a pair of Dai Li agents on some tiles behind them and flicked her wrist, shifting the tiles and causing the men to fall off the roof. Toph nodded and thought about their situation.

"Well," she said dryly, "this sucks. You have more wanted posters than me."

"What?" he asked as he turned again and jumped.

"I only had one wanted poster, but I had three bounty hunters after me. And you had two wanted posters. One from your dear sister and one for the Blue Spirit. "

"Yeah, I thought I cleared this up years ago," Zuko stated as he slid into an alley. Toph clung to his back and he continued to run until he climbed onto a different rooftop. "But I had more bounty hunters. Two and then the Rough Rhinos, so that makes six total. Who was going for you?"

"Two idiot earthbenders," Toph stated, hearing a few more Dai Li climb onto the roofs around them. She moved the tiles under them, causing them to slow or fall. "My old teacher who never taught me anything and then Xin Fu, the owner of Earth Rumble. They were complete opposites and were only working together to get the money my dad offered to get me home."

"I think I know those two," Zuko said as he jumped into a window and ran through a house to the screams of the residents before jumping out of another window. "They tried to get my uncle and me in the desert. Who else was after you?"

"Your assassin," Toph stated and felt Zuko tense. "It's ok, he made a sweet poster for me and called me 'The Runaway.'" She laughed after she said her title in a dramatic voice and felt Zuko relax a little until he jumped again.

When he jumped, she thought he must have missed because he caught a railing and Toph felt his body absorb the shock of the fall. She felt him slipping and wrapped her legs more securely around him, reaching up towards the metal and grabbed it as Zuko's grip slipped. She grunted as she took his weight, but knew they would need to move soon. The Dai Li agents were closing in on them and the railing was starting to creak as it bent under their combined weight.

"Sparky," Toph growled.

"There's a window," Zuko said in a strained voice as Toph's legs tightened around his chest. She nodded, strengthening the metal as much as she could as Zuko started swinging back and forth. The metal was close to breaking when Zuko grabbed something and Toph let him go, knowing he had reached the window. She started to swing towards the window when the railing broke.

Toph started to fall, but then Zuko caught her hand, and he was quickly pulling her up and into the room. She tripped over the windowsill and fell into his chest, hiding her red face in his chest as his strong arms caught her. She knew he was warm, he was a firebender. But somehow, he just seemed warmer than usual right then and it felt good in so many ways. He seemed frozen for a second and his heartbeat was racing as he seemed to be staring at her.

"You ok?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, we need to keep moving," Toph said, shaking her head slightly to get rid of her blush and the wonderful feeling of his great body against hers. He nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the house. He stopped as he reached another windowsill and Toph knocked the Dai Li off of the roof they were on with a couple shifts of her feet before climbing back onto Zuko's back when he kneeled. He nodded and Toph felt him get slightly warmer before he jumped and landed easily on another roof top before he started running across the rooftops again.

"So what's the plan?" she asked him.

"Get you to safety and then go back later," he said, but Toph shook her head.

"No, you need me."

He sighed, but didn't argue and jumped into another house. He fell, tumbling, and Toph rolled off of him. She rolled right into a horse stance as she felt him roll upright and she instantly used the earthen wall to block the window. Smiling, she turned to Zuko.

"Get me to the basement."

He nodded and took her hand, pulling her downstairs as she felt and heard Dai Li trying to get in through the windows and move to the door. Once in the basement, Toph placed her hand on the ground as Zuko got agitated, probably from the enclosed space and lack of exits.

"Hold onto me," she told him. "We're going to Dai Li central."

He grabbed her arm and she twisted her hand, instantly moving the earth under them so that they plummeted twenty feet into a hallway.

"This way," Toph said and started walking quickly to her right. Zuko followed her and she knew he was looking around. "There's no one here now. So, the Blue Spirit?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, didn't Aang tell you?"

"Not the spirit part. Can I see the mask?"

Zuko seemed hesitant to take it off and Toph frowned. "I told you, there's no one but us. I just want to see it really quick."

"Fine," Zuko growled and then the mask was in her hand. She ran her fingers over it, feeling the features as Zuko described it to her. "It's dark blue, but white around the eyes, mouth and mask. The horns and tusks are white too."

"Thanks Sparky," Toph stated and handed him back the mask. As soon as he tied it, Toph grabbed his hand and pulled him into a side hallway.

"What…?"

"Shhh!" she hissed as she pulled him against the wall. She felt Zuko nod and he pulled her back carefully as three Dai Li hurried down the hallway where they had been.

"It's the Blue Spirit and the Runaway!" One of the Dai Li said to his comrades. "The Blue Spirit took the girl hostage, but she seems to be helping him."

"Well, we'll get him this time," another Dai Li said confidently. "It's been five years since he's been here, but we'll get him."

"You two keep going, I'll check this hallway," The third one said before he turned into the hallway where Toph and Zuko were.

They waited until the others were gone before Toph earthbent the man into the ground and Zuko quickly clubbed the man with his hilts, knocking him out.

"Any more?" Zuko hissed.

"No," Toph whispered back. "What do you need to do?"

"Can you find any offices?"

Toph nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from where they were. She kept the lead, trying to keep the blush off her face whenever she thought about how nice his hand felt in hers. They hid from two other Dai Li's searching for them and then Toph pulled him into an office.

"So, they're searching for you too?" Zuko asked as he started rummaging through papers.

"Probably because of my parents," Toph sighed as she kept her concentration on the hallway, waiting for Dai Li to come towards them. "I ran away again, this time because they wanted me to marry some pompous jerk."

She felt Zuko tense, but he nodded before he moved onto some drawers in the desk he was looking through. "You were here five years ago?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Katara mentioned it every time she brought up how I had betrayed her," Zuko sighed.

"Oh yeah," Toph said as she felt several Dai Li running around on the level above them. "But the Blue Spirit?"

"Had to capture a Dai Li," Zuko stated. "To find out where Appa was. Damn it! I can't find anything on her!"

"Did she have an alias?" Toph asked. "You were Li and Uncle was Mushi for a while."

She felt Zuko stop as if he was thinking and then he went into motion again.

"Found it!" he cried as low as he could. "She's downstairs in the cells. Under the name Felicity."

"Felicity?" Toph asked as she knelt, placing a hand on the ground and felt people far below her. "Why that?"

"It was her cat's name when I was little. She was her favorite pet."

"Come on Sparky, grab hold, because we have Dai Li coming."

Zuko nodded and rushed to hold onto Toph's arm as a Dai Li opened the door and started to shoot earth at them, but they were already falling. Toph slowed them before they reached the cells and then fell into the hallway. There were at least a hundred people imprisoned there and they didn't know where to go first.

"She's about Katara's height and weight, and twice my age," Zuko whispered to Toph and the earthbender nodded.

"This way, there's two that meet that description," Toph said and walked quickly to stand in front of the first woman.

"No, not her," Zuko hissed and Toph hurried onto the second. Zuko stopped suddenly when the woman rose to stand before them and Toph grew impatient, feeling Dai Li trying to reach them from above.

"Well Sparky? Is it her?" she asked.

"I don't know who you are, but I won't say a thing," the woman stated defiantly.

"Yeah," Zuko whispered with a smile. "It's her."

"It's ok," Toph told the woman. "We're here to get you out."

The woman became puzzled, but nodded until she stared in shock as Toph bent the metal bars apart so that the woman could get out.

"The others, they're unjustly imprisoned as well," the woman stated.

Toph nodded and stomped her foot down, bending the stone away from the hinges so that the metal could swing free.

"Sparky, we've got company coming," Toph told Zuko as he continued to stare at his mother.

He nodded and was about to draw his swords, but Toph stopped him by shaking her head.

"Everyone!" Toph yelled. "There are exits at either end of the hallway! Go, before the Dai Li come!" The crowd of newly freed prisoners rushed to the exits. Toph turned to the woman. "Princess, you need to trust us, we're here to get you out, but I need you to hold onto me."

The woman studied Toph, but grabbed onto Toph's arm as Zuko grabbed her other arm. Dai Li started pouring into the hallway, trying to capture the escaping people and also get to Toph and Zuko and their new companion until Toph rocketed her and her two companions up and through the stone towards the streets.

Once on the streets, she sagged from exhaustion and Zuko knelt so she could climb on his back again. She smiled at him and was sure he was smiling back as he turned to his mother.

"Who are you?" she asked Zuko.

"I can't tell you here, it's too dangerous," he told Ursa as he held out his hand to her. The former princess remained silent and refused to accept Zuko's hand. "You once told me to never forget who I am," Zuko whispered as Toph heard a couple people running towards them and Ursa gasped before taking Zuko's hand.

Once Zuko had a hold of his mother, he started leading the way to the rooftop, making his way over houses and buildings as Toph shifted tiles under the Dai Li agent's feet as much as she could, but she was near the limit of her strength. Zuko started running as fast as he could and Ursa was struggling to keep up behind him.

"We won't make it," Ursa gasped.

"Yes, we will. Toph, give us cover."

Toph nodded and moved her hands, creating a dust shield around them and the building they were heading to. She clung to Zuko as he jumped and rolled off of him as she heard him and his mother land inside a room. She smiled at where they were and heard and felt several Dai Li running towards the building.

"Toph, hide," Zuko said as he pulled his mask off and grabbed two robes, handing one to his mother. "Mom, put this on. Trust me."

Toph sank into the floor, glad that Iroh had built such a sturdy shop as Zuko and his mother placed their robes on and sat at the dining table in the living compartment. The moment Toph had finished making it appear as if the floor was whole, her breathing holes miniscule, she felt the Dai Li enter the Jasmine Dragon.

"We saw some fugitives head into your house," one of the Dai Li said to Iroh, down below.

"Fugitives?" Iroh asked, shocked. "My word. Please, check it out. But please do not disturb my distinguished guests above stairs."

Four Dai Li marched up the stairs and Toph was proud at how well Zuko was maintaining his calm.

"And who are you?" the head Dai Li asked Zuko in a sneering voice. Zuko turned to him and instantly all four were on their knees, bowing to him. "Forgive me, Fire Lord," the head agent said humbly. Toph smiled when Ursa tensed in shock, either from the Dai Li or Zuko's title.

"It's all right. I heard a commotion," Zuko stated calmly. "Is everything ok?"

"We were chasing a pair of fugitives who had a hostage."

Zuko nodded. "I heard something that sounded like feet on the roof. Please check it out, and leave me to my guest."

"Of course, Fire Lord," the Dai Li said as he and the others backed out, bowing the entire way.

Toph waited until they left before she came out of the floor and smiled at Zuko.

"Nice trick there, Sunshine," she told him and knew he was smiling back before he turned to his mother.

"Mom, are you ok?" he asked.

Ursa was instantly hugging her son and crying. "All I ever wanted was to see you once more," Ursa said as she clung to her son. Zuko hugged his mother back and Toph started to leave to give them space.

"And you, my lady," Ursa said to Toph as she opened an arm towards Toph. "You helped him so much. Please, come here."

Toph smiled and moved into the group hug. After a minute, Ursa sagged and Toph let her go as Zuko started guiding her to one of the beds.

"You're exhausted, Mom," he told her. "Get some rest, and I'll explain everything tomorrow."

Ursa nodded and lay down on the bed. Toph sat in one of the chairs as Zuko waited for his mother to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry about bringing you into this," Zuko whispered to Toph as he moved to take the other chair.

"It's ok, it was my fault too. I'll just leave you alone to think about it all," Toph said and rose to leave, but Zuko caught her hand.

"You know, we make a pretty good team," he told her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah, we do, and we always have," Toph said, smiling at how well they worked together.

"I wouldn't have wanted anyone else at my side tonight," he said as his voice got deeper and he drew her in closer still. "Thank you."

Toph was confused about the signals she was getting. He apparently wanted to say more than thank you and his pulse was starting to speed up like Sokka's or Aang's did when they pulled their wives into a kiss. She didn't know what to do. She had liked Zuko for a while, but could never tell him while he was dating Mai. What he said next floored her.

"Toph, I love you."

She was in shock when he kissed her gently, but quickly came back to herself and placed a hand on his chest.

"What? How? How long have you…?"

"Probably for about a year now," he sighed. "But I knew for sure tonight. No one else would have gone as far as you did to help me. You could have died or been captured, or just walked away, but you helped me through everything. And I knew you were tracking me."

Toph smiled at the end. "Well, I couldn't let you go without some backup. But, are you sure? About…?"

"Loving you?" Zuko asked gently, running a finger around her face and Toph nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. If you don't, we can just take our time…"

Toph stopped him by kissing him. "I can't begin to tell you how long I've wanted to do that," she sighed after she kissed him.

"Good, because you're all I want, all I've ever wanted," Zuko said, holding her close. "But you're exhausted. Time for bed."

Toph pouted, but let him lead her to the other bed and frowned. "There's only one bed, and you're exhausted too."

"I'll be fine…" Zuko started, but Toph grinned and pulled him down next to her when she sat on the mattress.

"We're both too tired to do anything. And I like being next to you, you're nice and warm."

He just nodded and yawned as Toph curled up into his chest and they fell asleep quickly.

Ursa turned over and watched the two young people. She was glad they were there for each other and she was so proud of her son. He had come so far and done so much. She heard someone coming up the stairs and smiled when she saw Iroh.

"Ursa!" Iroh exclaimed as quietly as he could. "How? What happened?"

"They found me," she said, gesturing to Toph and Zuko. Iroh followed her gesture and smiled when he spotted the two sleeping.

"Ah, they finally realized they were meant for each other," Iroh said wisely. "I'll let you and the young folk rest, and then get explanations tomorrow."

Ursa nodded and lay back down while Iroh moved back downstairs. She watched her son and the lady who had captured his heart for a while, glad her son finally had all he had ever wanted.


End file.
